User blog:Psyclone 117/Summarizing the Best Day Ever
So it is about 10:30 Pacific Time where I am so I think it's fair to say that everyone has had a lot of time to see the new episode. I waited a while to post this because I thought I would let everyone else get out their thoughts earlier, and I wanted to watch it over and over so I didn't miss anything (I probably still did though so bear with me). Just a warning this is going to be long, there is no stopping it. But to keep this as short as possible I'll go through the episode scene by scene, and as a last reminder, if you haven't seen the episode, you can find it here. We start off with Murcury and Emerald. They are trying to find a bookstore, and are apparently lost. Emerald asks for directions, and soon they are on their way. This scene gives us a nice look at Murcury and Emerald's personalities and the way they act towards each other. Emerald seems nice, and very polite towards people in general. At this point we find out that She pickpocketed the old man who owns the dust shop "From Dust Till Dawn", who gave her directions. While they walk we get more glimpses of the banter between Murcury and Emerald, and for the most part, it seems like they are good friends. They are very natural together and poke fun at each other constantly, although it seems that Emerald gets a bit annoyed when Murcury talks too much. After getting to the bookstore they quiz the owner about the book selection, but they soon make it clear that they are not there for books. It is revealed here that the owner was a White Fang member but is now planning on leaving town, and the WF isn't happy. After "taking care" of the man, they leave, and here we see a small easter egg in the form of an X-Ray and Vav comic that Murcury is reading as they leave. The very next thing we see is writings and drawings in one of Blake's notebooks. The writings are unreadable to me, but the three drawings are 1-The White Fang Logo, 2-A man who is probably Adam, and 3-A rose (Which is neither Adam's nor Ruby's symbol, just a normal rose). Yang asks Blake what she is reading, and Blake makes an excuse about notes from last semester and shrugs it off. Enter Ruby with a huge binder. Normal banter/jokes ensue (In particular, Yang, eh? eh?) and the beginnings of the food fight get underway. Next we see Sun talking to Neptune (Shoutout to Kerry) outside the food hall. We get hints here that Sun likes Blake a lot, because it is apparent that they have been talking about her for quite some time. Again I would like to point out here how smooth and natural the dialogue comes out here, it really makes it seem that they are great friends. So they walk in just as the food fight reaches full blast, with all students besides team RWBY/JNPR running out. Also I would like to point out here that the animation of Sun/Neptune's difference in reaction to seeing this is too funny. As for the food fight itself, it is nothing but awesome. We see the two teams using "normal" food as weapons, and it couldnt be funnier. It was very cool to see each of the characters pick up food and use it just like their own weapons, with the exception of Jaune and Ruby. Speaking of Jaune this would be a good time to point out that it seems like his training with Pyrrha is working out well. Even though we only see him do one cool move (A frontflip while picking up a watermelon and throwing it at Yang) it is still a pretty nice improvement over his previous skill set, although he definitely still needs some work. Also there is another reference to RoosterTeeth, in the form of "People Like Grapes" soda. Here we see some more of Pyrrha's semblance, when she hurls said soda cans at RWBY. Now we see more of Ruby's Semblance, and a new move that has been called "the Ruby Rocket". This is what ends the food fight, and now we hear Sun commenting on how much he "loves these guys". Glynda comes in and cleans up the mess, and Ozpin also comes in and saves RWBY and JNPR from being torn a new one by Glynda. Now the scenery changes to the Warehouse where Roman is storing all the Dust he has been stealing. Murcury and Emerald show up, and things get heated when they begin arguing with Roman about having to take care of his problems for him. After Roman threatens to open a can of you-know-what on them, Cinder shows up and makes him eat his words before they even come all the way out. At this point we learn that He and the White Fang have basically stolen 99% of Vale's Dust, and that Cinder wants to move on to "Phase 2". End of Episode 1. So now some speculations shall we? Most of these will be pretty minor but thats just my opinion. 1-Easter Eggs, Easter Eggs Everywhere!!!! 2-Yang Puns, Yang Puns Everywhere!!!!!!! 3-We will see Jaune progressively get to be a better fighter. 4-Team RWBY/JNPR/SSSN will all be really good friends. 5-Adam 6-Phase 2 of Cinder's plan is probably something to do with the Mech, whether it be stealing it or setting it loose if they already have it. 7-The Festival is at the end of the year, so we can expect things to go down before then. Also we will have to wait a while to see everyone's fabulous moves at the dance. Alright well that was fun, but I think I covered everything. Anyway if anyone has anything else to point out thats cool. And since I just realised I've spent an hour typing this I think it's Time To Say Goodbye. Pun TOTALLY intended. Category:Blog posts